


[Podfic of] Threat to Camelot / written by acetamide

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://acetamide.livejournal.com/36989.html">Threat to Camelot</a> by acetamide<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:22:38</p><p>Arthur’s seen people beaten and broken before – soldiers, women, children. In the aftermath of battle, they all change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Threat to Camelot / written by acetamide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Threat to Camelot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3929) by acetamide. 



> Thanks to misc_plinks for giving this a beta and to lizardspots for allowing me to use her [fabulous art](http://lizardspots.livejournal.com/278317.html) as the podfic cover.

[cover art](http://lizardspots.livejournal.com/278317.html) by lizardspots

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/jzlr16sokfo8eiztxmpjnq5nirwiet22.mp3) | 20.9 MB | 00:22:38  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/q0x15qt6yjqqu7osgy2kqfwv4x5yz746.m4b) | 10.0 MB | 00:22:38  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/threat-to-camelot).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
